disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Drugs
There are a number of intoxicating drugs referred to in season one of Disenchantment, though not enough detail is presented to warrant separate pages. Alcohol It is established early on that Bean has a drinking problem, and it is discovered later that it runs in the family. *Beer - Bean and Dagmar's favourite "food". (S01E10) *Wine - King Zog and Queen Dagmar's tipple in the tower. (S01E09) *Grog / Liquor - Luci plans to drink this "flaming" and from a baby's skull. (S01E04) Snake Root Referred to by Bean as "Oona's little helper" in S01E03, snake root is used by Queen Oona to sooth her nerves, which is ironic given the effects are the opposite: she begins screaming and running in circles around a fountain in the court yard. After Luci encourages Bean to stay awake following a night of no sleep, she steals it as something to "put the edge on". She shares it with Elfo and Luci and they embark on a day of mischief. Under the influence of snake root, the trio: *form an imaginary band, whose entire career is imagined in the space of 2 minutes; *engage in some cock-fighting (in which Bean loses two bags of Zogs to a stranger after betting against Elfo); *steal some grog from the VII-XI (7-11) and *break into and rob the Royal Crypt. Reference Snake root - 'may refer to different plant taxa that have been used as a folk remedy against snakebites. Bliss Following a night of heavy drinking with Elfo and Luci, Bean ends up being thrown in the Plague Pit with them after being mistaken for corpses (S01E07 ). Bean laments "never experiencing Bliss" together, to which Elfo responds with a gesture to kiss. He understandably confused her utterance for a romantic one, but Bean was referring to a hallucinogenic drug called "Bliss", which can be obtained in the ''Black Light District. The trio then embark on a trip to the aforementioned district, where they inhale the vapours of Bliss in the Den of Wonders. The effects indeed prove to be hallucinatory, and result in a shared trip to a fantastical world, through a psychedelic "drug door". Under the influence, Bean and Elfo "see" Elfo's imaginary girlfriend and Luci ends up punching Elfo repeatedly for no apparent reason. References Bliss - is a term associated with ultimate happiness, as encountered in the mystical writings of Buddhism and Hinduism. It is a term for the sense of happiness accompanying the loss of ego during meditation and, similarly, through the use of some psychedelic substances. *Joseph Campbell (1904–1987): the phrase "follow your bliss" was coined by this famous scholar of world mythology. *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ''- Lewis Carroll (1865)': the scene towards the end of the episode where the trio are seen growing and shrinking is reminiscent of the potions and foodstuffs consumed by Alice to make her shrink or grow. *''The Garden of Earthly Delights '' - 'Hieronymous Bosch (1450-1516): '''the garden visted by the trio, especially with it's surreal pink (fleshy) forms, is highly reminiscent of this famous painting. Gigglebud In most episodes, Luci is seen smoking a pipe. It isn't until S01E04, however, that Luci admits to being "pretty high": but not on ''what. In S01E09, he shares with some elves in Elfwood that his smoking preference is Twinkletown Gigglebud - which Pendergast mockingly refers as Dreamland Ditchweed (the smell of which made the trio easier to track). Since Twinkletown is mythically twinned with "Tinseltown" (Hollywood) and cannabis is legal in California, this is clearly a thinly veiled reference to the herb. Reference Ditchweed - low potency feral cannabis / marijuana generally descended from the days of wide spread industrial hemp farming in the US. Category:Items Category:Season 1